For The Children, Sure
by NostalgicNinetails
Summary: A new charity request goes off just as Michael expected it would. Horribly. Or does it? (RoosterTeeth Mavin fluff, T for swearing) [One-shot that might evolve to more chapters if requested]


The camera filmed outside of the Rooster Teeth studios on a rather polar appearing pair. It was time for another charity challenge for Michael, one of which was requested by almost all of their fans, particularly in the female demographic.

_"Make Mavin Happen!"_

_"Have Michael and Gavin Kiss!"_

_"Nice Dynamite Make-Out!"_

They would usually toss these emails out to avoid putting the two in an awkward situation, until Gavin happened to stumble upon one email in the trash folder. He had heard of the fanfiction and seen the fanart plenty of times in the past, but always passed it off as a bit of a joke. But now he was certain, the fans were serious. Frighteningly serious.

"Why this, of all fucking things..."

"It's for charity, Mi-cool, a lot of people wanted us to do this."

"Come on, guys, you know you want to~"

From behind the camera, Ray was smirking ear to ear. He wasn't usually the one to film these, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to be the one to get a great moment on film.

"How about you shut the fuck up and be the one to do this?" Michael groaned, arms crossed firmly over his chest. He was obviously not looking forward to this challenge. Gavin, however, couldn't keep from smiling softly and chuckling, the faint hint of a blush on his face. He tried to remain serious as he turned to his friend.

"It's for charity~" he repeated his previous statement, holding folded hands under his chin. "We don't have to do it again, I promise."

"'You promise'? We shouldn't have to do it now, we never did before and we are definitely never gonna fucking do it again!"

"Ok..." Gavin then turned to the camera, which Ray was trying to maintain a steady hold on, even with the obvious laughing. "So we're doing...a highly requested challenge for charity this time...Michael, would you like to-"

"I fucking hate all of you." Michael groaned, eyes narrowed in anger at the camera.

"So," Gavin continued, looking nervously to the curly-haired counterpart. "As a lot of you know...on a lot of websites, we've been...sort of...paired up."

"Yeah, it's called 'Mavin', and it's stupid. I'm already married everyone!" Michael shouted at the camera.

"I don't think they care, Michael~" Ray chuckled, loving every second of his torment. "And I'm pretty sure Lindsey's cool with it, she called Gavin your 'Best Butt Friend'."

"I think she meant that's because he's a giant asshole..."

"Michael, let's just get it over with, ok?"Gavin said, looking to him with worry.

It took Michael a long moment of thought, head shaking and crossed arms, as well as choice swearing to Ray, Gavin, and the fans that requested it. But one thought came back into his head, something he would remember with whatever eating challenge he had before. Whether downing a giant gummy bear or twelve lava cakes, he would repeat the same thing.

_Do it for the children._

He sighed with a slight groan as he turned back to the awaiting Brit. It wasn't as bad as the food, maybe, even though it would probably get him just as sick. But it would only be for a second, if that. And aside from the months of embarrassment after, it won't end his life on the crew.

"...Fine, let's just d-"

His words were interrupted by a rather eager Gavin, his lips making swift contact with the other's. Ray snickered behind the camera, walking over quickly to get their kiss on film. It lasted for much longer than a second, mostly due to Gavin holding onto Michael's shoulders throughout the duration. It caught Michael by so much of a surprise that he couldn't even react fast enough to push away. But once his mind caught up with him as to what he was doing, he shoved him off and wiped his lips, spitting.

"God**DAMMIT**, Gavin! I wasn't fucking ready!" He shouted, spitting more on the ground. "You could've at least had a mint or something!"

Gavin simply smirked, a more prevalent blush on his cheeks and nose.

"It wasn't that bad, you had practice~" he giggled, tilting his head, mocking a woman's voice. "You gonna call me later, Mi-cool~?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Through their bickering, Ray turned the camera around to himself, mouthed 'That was awesome', and turned it back to them.

"I actually don't know if I got it on film, you gotta do it again!"

"**NO!**"

Feeling that was a good note to end it on, Ray turned the camera off, still laughing. He approached the two, who were avoiding each other's glances, and patted them both on the shoulders.

"Way to take it in Mavin style, guys~" he laughed as he walked back into the HQ, still chuckling all the way to the computer.

Gavin and Michael stayed outside for a while. Michael kept swiping his lips, trying to remove the residual feeling of Gavin's lips. Gavin remained looking away, nervously scratching the back of his neck, blushing still. They both, however, remained quiet, until Gavin spoke out.

"You alright...?"

"No. That was horrible."

"Was it...because of me?"

"What? Yes, it was because of you! You were the one who said we had to do this, and you couldn't even prepare for it beforehand."

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever, man, at least it's over and done with. The fans better appreciate it, too."

Gavin shrugged with a half smile, his blush fuller than ever. He opened his mouth to speak, but sighed, looking away and back to the HQ, starting for it. Michael remained outside, arms crossed, fuming silently. It was much worse than eating and puking a ton of sweets. It was worse than drinking a whole bottle of barbecue sauce. It was worse than shaving his head. Because, in a weird way...

Michael didn't hate it.


End file.
